


Chemical Reaction

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy: Smut [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha comes home from her morning jog to a stranger-than-usual Angela, next thing she knows shes up against the wall. Looks like Angela was using herself as a test subject again. Just another day in the pharmercy household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reaction

Breakfast was good. For eating alone, it was good. Could be better. Fareeha sighed as she finished the last bites of her eggs and toast, folding her newspaper closed as she rose to clean the dishes. This was the usual morning routine for Fareeha Amari, the only one awake in the morning hours due to her child and wife existence as night owls. Next on her checklist came her morning run. Already dressed in her spandex shorts from waking up, the security guard slipped on a familiar gray sweatshirt before opening the front door, greeting the crisp morning air with a few taps of her shoe. 

The grass sagged under the weight of the morning dew, the park alive with activity even in the early hours of the day. The pavement clacked under the pressure of her shoes, pigeons flying for shelter as she jogged down the pathway. A lone musician nodded his head as she ran by, strumming a few notes on a guitar for her ears to catch. He seemed familiar. 

Fareeha's morning jog concluded itself as a wide loop, a semi-short trek that grazed downtown before circling back around towards her house. The neighbor’s tulips swayed in the morning breeze as Fareeha returned to their complacent neighborhood. The house she and her wife had bought stood imposing at the end of the cul de sac, mildly taller than the surrounding ones. It always made her slightly embarrassed. The wooden porch creaked under her feet as she made her way to the front door.

"Babe?! I'm hoooooomeeeee~" Fareeha stretched as she closed the door, catching her breath. She grabbed a towel, one she had set on the table that morn, thanking her past self's genius as she wiped the sweat from her eyes. Of course, nothing would ever replace the sweet relief of a shower. Time to head upstairs. 

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" Fareeha turned as she reached the top to the steps, greeted by Angela in the hallway, seeming to have just exited the door to her lab. Her lab coat sat squarely over her shoulders, accentuating her frame nicely. "How was your run?" She took a step closer.

"It was...fine." Fareeha placed a hand on the doorknob of the bedroom. "I was just about to go take a showeER!" Pharah shouted in surprise, Angela pressing up against her immediately, pushing her into the door as she kissed her deeply, not skipping any steps as she thrusted her tongue into Fareeha's mouth, tasting the back of her throat before pulling back. Pharah trembled against the doorframe. "T-that's one way to greet me in the morning, I guess~"

Angela let her tongue hang out of her mouth, not saying a word as she grabbed her partner by the hair, tilting her head back and exposing her sweat-soaked neck. Fareeha struggled in anticipation as Mercy leaned in, taking in the sharp musk of her spouse before dragging her tongue across the bronze skin. 

Pharah whimpered in delight, every twitch of her head correctly by a light jerk, the hair balled up in Angela's hand pressing against the back of her neck as Angela enjoyed herself. Fareeha could feel the slippery, smooth sensation of Mercy's tongue slide across her collarbone, something Angela had to tug down the neck of Fareeha's sweatshirt to accomplish.

Fareeha's hands trembled helplessly by her sides, the strength sapped from her body as the doctor moved to the bottom of her throat, her breath hot as she dragged her tongue across Fareeha's skin, licking her clean. She didn't stop until she had covered her up to her cheek, the both of them panting as a shine of saliva coated Pharah's skin. Angela was hesitant to let go, letting Pharah slide to the floor as they both tried to catch their breath. 

"D-damn......That was...something..." Fareeha grinned loosely as she found her second wind, her gasps slowing as she regained strength in her legs. Angela wobbled as she stood above her, her breath not slowing. In fact, she seemed to be panting harder than before, her face bright red as she stared at Fareeha with unfocused eyes. With a step to the side, she positioned herself right over Pharah's spit-soaked face. 

"Sweetheart~" Angela mumbled as she unbuttoned her lab coat, letting the shoulders drop to her elbows as she revealed her bare body. Drops of moisture clung to her thighs, the stench of hormones filling Fareeha's nose as the doctor reached down, spreading her sopping cunt before her lover as she inched it closer to Fareeha's face. 

Fareeha closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she felt a drip of moisture hit her lips, her wife savoring the moment before pressing against her all at once. Pharah released a muffled moan into the folds of her spouse, the hands gripping either side of her head prompting her to stick out her tongue as Angela began to ride her face mercilessly. 

The strong, heady taste seemed to permeate the pores of her skin as the seconds painstakingly sauntered by. Fareeha strained to stick out her tongue as far as she could, running it through and around the inner and outer folds of Ziegler's vagina. Mercy didn't stop humping her mouth for a single second, her head thrown back in ecstasy as her fingers held fast to Fareeha's scalp. Pharah gagged as some liquid flew up her nose, sending the doctor into bliss as she pressed against her, an eager look on her face. 

Angela was the only thing the poor security guard could sense, her taste rich on her tongue as she snaked it deeper into the folds of her partner, desperate to make her climax before asphyxiation. Fareeha traced her tongue around Angela's inner walls, quivering as Angela let out a low groan, nearly primal. In a final bout of desperation, Fareeha moaned against the vulva assaulting her face, vibrations sending Angela over the edge, her vagina tensing around the security guard's tongue as the hands gripping Pharah's head trembled before slacking, the doctor stumbling as she dismounted Fareeha's mouth, leaning against the hallway wall, panting. 

Fareeha sat splayed out against the bedroom door, her face coated in Angela's juices as she stared at the ceiling, light headed as all she could do was try to catch a few precious breaths. ".......D..amn..that was...........intense.." Angela perked up at the words of her wife, letting go of the wall with shaking legs as she finished taking off her lab coat, brandishing it as she leaned down to Pharah's level. Fareeha's head lolled to the side, exhausted as Mercy tied her hands around her neck, elbows out. 

Pharah's senses returned abruptly, mostly due to the sharp movement of being pushed to the ground, her elbows scraping against the floor. The coarse fabric of the lab coat felt constraining, lightly choking her as she stared at the ground on all fours, Angela licking her lips as she stepped around behind her. 

"BabeEE?!" Fareeha jolted as she felt something warm and wet against her leg, at the cutoff of her spandex shorts. Angela was in a similar position behind her, carefully dragging her tongue around her thigh, erasing the evidence of her morning run. Pharah whimpered, struggling in the confines of the impromptu bondage as Mercy sat up on her knees, cupping a cheek as she watched her beloved struggle in sadistic pleasure. 

Dr. Ziegler didn't let a moment go to waste as she reached forward, gently placing a hand on the dark stain that had appeared on Fareeha's pants, pressing with tentative pressure. Fareeha let out a soft gasp, encouraging Angela to press harder, to the point she was kneading her wet crotch with her palm. Mercy drew back, giving Fareeha a chance to breath as she licked the juices from the meat of her hand, grinning as she cracked her knuckles for the next step.

Fareeha's eyes went wide at the sounds of ripping fabric tearing across the room, failing as she attempted to turn around and protest. "W-wait! That's embarrassing!" The words were drowned out by another sharp rip, Angela smiling as she looked at the purple boxer briefs underneath the remains of Fareeha’s shorts. Pharah clenched her teeth as she felt the demon of a doctor hook a finger around the crotch of her underwear, peeling it away from her sullied flesh as it stuck to her skin. 

"Brace for it~" Angela laughed as she gave a hard tug, Fareeha holding back a yell as Mercy tore the purple briefs from her body, her exposed pussy drooling from the previous attention. Pharah muttered swears into the floor, blushing terribly as Mercy placed her hands on Fareeha's thighs, spreading the security guard open with her thumbs as she examined her enticing cunt. 

The ex-soldier grimaced, her skin stinging from the rough behavior, opening her mouth to speak up but quickly losing all trains of thought as Angela slide three fingers into her, stretching her vagina as she brutally shoved them back and forth inside her, the doctor's other hand massaging her clitoris. Pharah's hands clenched in her lab coat restraints, unable to focus as the sensations of the double attack flooded her brain. Angela ran her fingers around each and every inch of her inner walls, searching her vagina for sensitive spots as wet sounds filled the air. 

Angela smiled devilishly as she felt Pharah tense around her at a particularly sensitive spot, clasping Fareeha's clit between her thumb and forefinger before rubbing Pharah's g-spot, her trio of fingers prodding as she thoroughly hand-fucked the area, enjoying the feeling of Fareeha's pulsating box constricting around her fingers with every movement. 

Fareeha let out a loud moan, unable to think as she resigned herself to being Angela’s toy, the side of her face against the floor as a small puddle of drool gathered by her mouth. The pleasure mounted to the point where she cried out, her legs cramping as she came around Angela's fingers, barely able to support herself on all fours as Mercy pulled out, Pharah's lower lips slightly parted as she twitched. 

Angela shifted over by Fareeha's face, no longer panting as she undid the knot around Pharah’s neck, freeing her hands as she pulled the lab coat away, putting it on to cover her own naked body. It was a few minutes of silence before Fareeha could sit up, Angela stroking her hair all the while. Eventually the two sat side by side in the hallway, both equally exhausted. 

"So that was.....amazing.." Fareeha smiled weakly, covered in more sweat and juices than when she had returned from jogging. 

"Ja. Sorry. I probably owe you an explanation." Angela brushed some hair from her eyes, as composed as ever. 

"Well, that wasn't the first time you bent me over and.....But yeah, you did seem kind of delirious. What's up?" Fareeha lightly fingered the tore edges of her shorts, blushing lightly.

"I was experimenting with hormones in my lab, trying to see if there was a way to produce larger amounts of dopamine per chemical so that less hormones were required for physical strain, thus reducing the fatigue of physical activities. You weren't home, so I had to test it on myself. You probably know how it turned out."

Fareeha looked at the dark stains on the floor. " _ Probably. _ But more than that I can't believe you attacked me in the hallway. Like Hana's room is _ right there _ ."

"Give me some credit. Hana’s not home. Went to the park talking about meeting up with some friend of hers. I wouldn't do something like this if Hana was home, idiot." Angela lightly chuckled as they relaxed against the wall, letting silence overcome the space for a few minutes before Mercy spoke again. "Can you feel your legs yet?"

"No. You owe me some new shorts." 

"Noted~" Angela chuckled to herself, the sight of Fareeha underneath her burned into her memory. 

  
  


Eventually Hana burst through the front door, it was time for dinner. Angela cooked a quick meal, Fareeha laying on the couch as she “didn’t feel well”, and Hana recounted her day at the park. Soon, night overtook the small suburban neighborhood. 

“Sweetheart, let’s go to bed.”

“Carry me?” Fareeha raised a brow from the couch.

“Haha. Nein. Goodnight.” Angela laughed into her hand before yawning, turning and heading up to bed. 

“Fucker…..” Pharah heaved as she got up, almost falling over before joining her wife.


End file.
